


Pain or Pleasure

by MindYoBusinessDavid



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYoBusinessDavid/pseuds/MindYoBusinessDavid
Summary: Sometimes people in pure ecstasy, in the throes of an orgasm, sound and look to be in pain. It can be hard to distinguish.Will I stop writing smut for these two? No.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Pain or Pleasure

Sometimes people in pure ecstasy, in the throes of an orgasm, sound and look to be in pain. It can be hard to distinguish.  
\--------------------------  
She rarely indulges herself like this, but she figures no harm, no foul. No one had to know. 

It's not like before she officially joined the sex club, she had never orgasmed- she knew how to get herself off. She was well adept at it. 

She dragged a finger down against her collarbone, a memory of James' hand flashed. She dragged her right hand down her stomach and under her panties. Her nipples hardened under her tight tanktop. She slipped her shorts down her legs.

It was quiet in the Vaughn- Vera- Greenwood household. The wind outside grabbed hold of and danced with the trees. Moonlight slipped into the room, partially pushing through Macy's closed blinds. It was just light enough to be able to see but dark enough to not kill the mood. 

Macy had been so keyed up since they got back from NY. Not because of James but because the whole time she was dancing with him and flirting and seducing him, all she could imagine was doing all those things with Harry. Her Harry. 

But since she knew she should give Harry some time to deal with this revelation, she couldn't do anything about it. What she could do was take care of her incessant libido. 

It kept coming up at inopportune times: when he'd place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, whenever he hugged her, when he'd heal her, and especially when he'd look at her like she was the most important person in the world. There was something so intimate about the way he looked at her- like he knew all her deep dark secrets and fears and desires. Truth be told there wasn't much about her he didn't know. Except for probably how much she loved him and how much she wanted him to touch her. God she wanted him to touch her. 

Oh, and also the fact that occasionally she'd get herself off to the thought of him. 

She thought about his smile as the pad of her finger gently grazed her clit. Her hips bucked at the sensation, already so turned on, fully wet and on edge. She grazed her clit again, this time with a little more intent. She softly exhaled. She repeated the motion until she starting moving her fingers in circles, pushing herself closer to the edge. 

She slipped a finger inside herself and immediately bit back a moan and she imagined Harry's fingers pumping into her. She imagined his little smirk as he watched her fall over the edge. Her fingers started pumping faster. 

She imagined he'd be much less polite in bed, saying the most deliciously raunchy things to her. "Do you like it? Yeah, you do. Tell me how much you like it." He'd whisper into her ear, his fingers picking up the pace, her own mirroring his imaginary motion. When she would be too caught up in her actions to give him a response, he would stop altogether until she replied. 

"Yes please Harry, don't stop. I need you to keep going. Please." Then he'd smirk and start fucking her with his fingers faster. 

"You're so fucking wet. You've been waiting all day for this, huh? I can tell. Don't you dare come without asking. You have to earn it first."

Macy would groan, already so close to the edge. "Harry, please let me cum. Please, I'm so close." 

"Were you good today? Did you touch yourself without my permission? Tell the truth, I'll know if you're lying."

"No, I didn't. I was good. Please Harry can I cum? I'm about to-" she would guturally groan. "Harry please." 

"That'a girl. Go ahead and cum for me, Macy. I want to hear you scream my name. Come on, just one more for me." He'd coax her. 

"I know you want to." And that would be enough to send her over the edge. 

Just as Macy came, both in fantasy in real life, she let out a tight, whisper scream of Harry's name. 

Suddenly Harry appeared in the room. "What's wrong?" He froze on the spot, eyes wide, mouth agape, and feet glued to the floor. He willed himself to shut his eyes and disappear but it was as if time was moving in slow motion. 

When he appeared Macy was still pumping herself through her orgasm, Harry's name still slipping past her lips occasionally. When she heard him ask what was wrong, she was confused at first. Why would he ask that? It wasn't part of her fantasy. 

That's when it clicked in her mind, she had called his name out loud. 

So he was here. 

In her bedroom. 

While she was naked from the waist down. 

Masturbating. 

To a fantasy. 

Of him. 

She wishes she could say that fully sobered her up, but it made her orgasm that much more intense. When she finished and quickly grabbed a sheet to throw over her lower half quickly standing, he was still watching her. 

"Harry!" She yelled, mortified. "What're you doing here???" Finally Harry closed his eyes and turned around so his back was to her. 

"It's not my fault! You called me!!!!" Harry whisper yelled, aware of the Vera sisters two rooms down. 

"I did not!!" Macy stated, blush fully covering her face and her chest, which was still heaving from her intense come down. "You had no reason to orb here!" At that Harry turned around to look at her as he pled his case. 

"Yes, you did! Otherwise I wouldn't have heard your call. You called me with intent and you sounded like you were in pain so I came here as fast as I could!!" Harry replied. At the use of the word 'come' both parties cringed a little. 

Of course she couldn't really blame Harry. She did call his name out, with intent. She had gotten so wrapped up in her fantasy, she hadn't realized she spoke his name out loud. But still she was mortified he caught her in the act so she had to respond. "I wasn't in pain!!! I was -" and she quickly smacked her hand over her mouth to prevent further embarrassment. Of course as soon she did that, she let go of the sheet. So again, she was fully exposed to him. "Oh my God." She said as she quickly bent down to pick up the sheet. 

"Well I know that you were- I know what you were doing! What I don't get is why you called me here!!" Harry said. A pink blush spreading over his face. As he was speaking, Macy was finally able to get a good look at him. It was then that she realized he was only wearing a pair of navy blue, tight boxer briefs. Briefs that didn't leave anything to the imagination. More fantasies flashed in her mind as she thought about this new information she had discovered. He was hung and currently sporting an erection. And damn if she didn't want to feel him roughly filling her. 

"Because-" Macy started to argue but didn't know how to finish that sentence. 

"Because what?" Harry asked, almost breathless. With the moon light pouring in, her silhouette was slightly brightened. He could see that her nipples were hard. And that's when it clicked for him. She was getting herself off to him. His eyebrows shot into his hairline and then sunk back into place as he smirked slightly. "Macy?"

She saw the exact second he understood what was happening. She didn't know what to do next when she heard him ask her that question. She searched his face and saw that smirk, the same smirk from her fantasy, and realized he was actually awaiting an answer. 

She must have taken too long because he took a step forward, she took one back. He took another step closer, still testing the waters, and she didn't move this time. Another step forward. And another. Until there was only about half a foot between them. "Because what, Macy?" He voice was tight and rough and harsh for his arousal. 

"Because I was touching myself like I wanted- want you to touch me." She said, her chest heaving. 

"That's what I wanted to hear. Atta girl." He said, giving her a once over. She shivered. He took his hand and tentatively ran it across her collarbone. Her eyes half closed in pleasure. He had barely touched her and already she was ready for round two. She felt how wet she was and sighed. 

While she was thinking through this, he lowered his head and the second his lips connected with her neck, her knees buckled. Harry was suave, though, and as if anticipating that would happen, wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. 

She felt his erection brush against her hip and she whimpered. Standing stockstill, completely surrounded by Harry, her heart raced. His own hands slid down her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. When he reached her hand, he gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze. That was such a Harry thing to do. Make her feel seen and valid, even while he was turning her on. He moved her hand onto his navel and then slowly dragged her hand down to where he wanted. He directed her actions, cupping himself through her hands and exhaling heavily on the skin of her neck. 

She eventually took back control of her hand and rubbed her palm over the outline of his cock in the boxer briefs. Every time she applied a little more pressure, he would suck on her neck a little harder. Her nerves were so frazzled from the initial orgasm and now this, was slightly too much for her. He needed to stop teasing and fuck her however he liked. 

People often assumed because she was so type a in her regular like that she'd want to take control during sex too, well at least that's what Galvin thought. The truth is she loved being dominated, the thought of it always got her off. Just imagining being fucked by a guy who was totally in control and fucking her like she wouldn't break. 

"Harry, please I'm so wet. I can't wait anymore." She whimpered, barely recognizing her own voice. 

He smiled against her neck. "I bet you are. It was quite a show to see; your hand plucking at your nipple, your eyes closed in euphoria, your thumb strumming your clit while your fingers were pumping in and out of you." Macy groaned. 

'Fuck, that's hot.' she thought. 

"Hearing you whisper my name as you fucked yourself to thought of me, really had an effect." He lightly laughed, pressing his erection against her hip. "It's unfortunate that you were using your fingers to get yourself off when you could have knocked on my door and I'd fuck your brains out, without hesitation." 

She pressed her hips against his, willing him to touch her, but not daring to do anything he didn't want her to do. 

"All you have to do is ask." Her hazy mind searched her brain for what he was asking. 

"Huh?" She asked, rolling her hips against his erection. 

He stilled her movements. "All you have to do is ask me to fuck you, and I will. Right now." Then he whispered in her ear, the more explicit you are, the more turned on I'll be, and the harder I'll fuck you."

"Please fuck me, Harry. I need to feel your cock inside me, pumping in and out. I need you to fuck my brains out. Right now because I don't think I can wait another second." She was surprised at how easily those words came out of her mouth, but that's what Harry did to her. He looked her in the eyes, silently asking her if she was sure and she answered him by dragging his hand down to her pussy so he could feel how wet she was. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the end of the bed. Right before she lied down on the bed, he told her to get on all fours, facing him. She complied. Then he moved from in front of her and came up behind her. He dragged his hands from her waist down to her hips. He guided his cock into her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She opened her eyes and realized they were facing the mirror. 

It occurred to her what was happening: he was making her watch as he fucked her. And dear God did that set her nerve endings on fire. He fulfilled his promise to her as he started fucking her hard and fast. His thrusts were rough and without rthym. Their eyes were glued to the mirror, the moonlight still shining through. The sound of skin hitting skin seemed to spur him on. 

"Touch yourself, Macy. I want to watch as you touch yourself." He didn't have to tell her twice. Her hand found her clit and started rubbing at the same pace he was fucking her. After a particularly hard stroke, she lost her balance and ended up with her face pressed into the sheets and her back arched, ass in the air. And yet he never faltered. 

This new angle had her so close. She kept rubbing at her clit, body willing for her to release but also wanting to drag this out with Harry. She kept whimpering his name. Finally she came and her knees wobbled. His pace slightly slowed, helping her come down. 

He pulled out and came to sit in front of her, on the edge of the bed. He gave her a second. "Get up, we're not finished. I said I'd fuck your brains out, and I'm a man of my word, so I intend to keep it. You haven't been fucked hard enough yet." She slowly got up, her legs shaking and unsteady. He pulled her to stand in front of him and his cock glistened in the moonlight, the evidence of her orgasm coating his erection. 

He turned her towards the mirror and she was shocked to see how spent she had looked. He pulled her closer until the tip of his dick brushed against her clit. She whimpered, still sensitive. He rubbed the tip over her clit a few more times, and each time her stomach muscles contacted. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. He put this cock in between her legs to fully coat himself in her cum. Then he slowly entered her again. 

He lifted her hips and dropped them. Again and again until she got back into the rthym. "Macy, open your eyes." She continued her ministrations, not realizing he had spoke. He stilled her movements. "Macy, keep your eyes open. That's an order." She opened her eyes and he gave her a sharp thrust. She gasped. Soon they had a quick and dirty rthym going. He was telling her to watch as she rode his dick. The sight of his face approaching ecstasy, with her coming up and down on his cock, had her fast approaching orgasm #3. He placed his hands in front and she watched as her started rubbing her clit again. She started rolling her hips at the end of every thrust. 

His hips started to falter so she could tell he was as close as she was. He bit down on her neck right as his one hand rolled a nipple and the other rubbed her clit and she came. She had lost all sense of reality, only knowing herself, Harry, and the feeling of his cock inside her. She cried out his name again and again and that sent him over the edge. 

The feeling of him spilling into her as she was coming down, prolonged the length of her orgasm. Finally satiated, he pulled out of her, and pulled them both on to the bed. "Aren't you glad you called me?"


End file.
